Information to be conveyed to the general public includes advertising information.
The sender of advertising information is desirous of analyzing and knowing the effect of the advertising information, namely how many people saw the advertising information.
Indicators of the effect of advertisement displayed outdoor (outdoor advertisement) include the number of observers, attributes associated with the location where the advertising information is placed and the contents of advertising information.
For example, the advertising effect measuring device, described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2010-146282, captures images around the advertising information, detects the faces of observers in the images, and identifies the attributes of the people who saw the advertising medium such as the gender and age group.
The advertising effect is sometimes measured as follows.
For example, a RFID (radio frequency identification) tag or QR (registered trademark) code may be posted along with the advertisement. In these cases, the terminal device carried by the observer receives information stored in the RFID tag or reads the QR code to acquire the information on the QR code. Then, the terminal device sent the information to the server. The server counts the number of accesses from the terminal devices to measure the effect of the placement of the advertising information.
There are various kinds of advertising information, some intended for observers present within several meters and some intended for observers present within several hundred meters.
The advertising effect measuring device described in the above literature measures the effect on observers in the immediate vicinity. However, it is difficult to measure the effect on the observers present in a wide range.
Furthermore, in the case of using a RFID tag or QR code as described above, the observers rarely come close to the advertising information and receive the RFID tag or read the QR code.
As described above, it is difficult to measure the effect on the observers present in a wide range.